Glee Spanking One-shots
by yaikau195
Summary: Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Please request whatever you like, scenarios are also welcome.


	2. Quinn spanks Rachel

Sorry that this might not be as long as you were hoping. Thanks for the request ^^ (I only knew that I even got those request like 20 minutes ago, so...)

Quinn increasingly felt overwhelmed as Rachel felt she needed to flirt with Finn. So much that she lost her mind when they were only a few inches from each other.

Quinn immediately took Rachel's wrist and fled to the bathroom, not even looking back or responding to Rachel's yells.

Once they were in one of the stalls,

"Explain." Quinn crossed her arms.

"Explain what, Quinn. Explain why I was trying to talk to one of my friends-"

"Stop, I can't believe you would even-"

Rachel groaned, "You're so frustrating Quinn! This isn't all about him. I just needed to discuss things with him!"

"Yeah? Like what."

"Just.. things- that isn't the point, the point is that I need to go discuss something very important and YOU need to stop interrupting me with 'stop flirting with him'" Rachel finally took a breath at the end.

"Know what. I'm sick of this."

Quinn sat down and pushed Rachel over her lap.

"Quinn! You're being crazy!"

Quinn pulled down Rachel's jeans and began spanking her. Rachel squirmed around, kicking down on the floor.

"No, you're being crazy for even looking at him!"

"Will this ever stop being about Finn?!"

"No!"

She continued to lay down slaps on Rachel's bare bottom until finally she let down a hard smack to her sit spot and Rachel began begging.

"Okay okay, no more... flirting or whatever with Finn alright? I just needed to discuss some really important things with him, and I swear it wasn't about relationships at all! It was about the songs!"

Quinn stopped and sighed. "You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Alright, I'm sorry Rachel, I should of believed you."

"I'm sorry for.. you being jealous as always." Rachel nervously laughed as she stood up and pulled up her jeans.

...

"Well this is awkward.."


	3. Kurt spanks Blaine

Thanks for the request!

(BTW this will be consensual)

"When did 'disciplining' come into the conversation?"

"I'm not sure, it just did." Sam whispered back to Kurt.

Sam and Kurt were currently talking to Blaine's mother, who was pretty nice to them. But somehow the topic of keeping people came up and they didn't want to rudely avoid the topic. It made Sam confused, and Kurt was just uncomfortable.

"Uh well-" Kurt was stopped.

"Blaine does quite enjoy it sadly, so we had to think of other ways to discipline him. You know, grounding him, corner, no talking to friends. Stuff like that." Blaine's mother said. Sam nodded away while Kurt suddenly had an idea, and he didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore.

The idea came from the fact that she said that Blaine enjoyed being spanked. Kurt never thought he'd be the kind of person to enjoy it.

...

When Blaine and Kurt were together in their room, Kurt finally brought it up.

"Hey, so I talk to your mom today." Kurt said, sitting on the bed and folding his hands together.

Blaine sat right next to him, "Sounds great.. what did you talk about? Anything-"

"If I'm being completely honest, I didn't enjoy much of the conversation until it came down to punishment."

Blaine stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Yeah well, she was saying how you enjoy being spanked. Hmm?" Kurt hinted, leaning towards Blaine.

Blaine put on a sheepish smile, "what? No.. you know, my mom has always been a bit-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I spank you?" Kurt put his hands on Blaine's knee and smiled wide.

"Uh..."

"Or... I mean if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"N-no, it's fine, go ahead."

Kurt squealed and they both stared at each other. "Well?"

Kurt pulled Blaine over his lap and smacked Blaine's buttock. Blaine jumped and moaned, which surprised Kurt.

"Wow, you really do like being spanked!" Kurt said loudly.

"Shut up, Not so loud..."

Kurt slapped his lovers ass again, "I don't think it's respectful to say 'shut up.'" Kurt continued slapping his ass.

"Ah- well, what can I say- oh wow..." Blaine said smiled widely and closed his eyes. He was completely full of pleasure now.

Until Kurt stopped, placing his hand on Blaine's clothed behind.

"I think this should happen every night." Kurt said as his pulled Blaine up and off his lap, sitting back on the bed.

"Oh gosh, now it feels weird." Blaine complained.

"I love you." Kurt and Blaine hugged each other tightly.


End file.
